This disclosure relates generally to the field of distributed computing, and more particularly to processing of data in a global software application in which the data being processed is distributed stored in multiple local component databases.
Many countries have data privacy laws forbidding processing and to persistent storage of certain kinds of data outside the particular country. For example, German law only allows transferring of a customer's contact data outside of the European Union/European Economic Area (EU/EEA) region if the customer has explicitly consented to the transfer. This may be a major hurdle for the implementation of a Globally Integrated Enterprise (GIE) strategy, characterized by an integration of regional business processes into global processes, which may be implemented based on globally distributed data being processed without restrictions.